


Herrington’s Unofficial King of Cool

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler - Freeform, M/M, challenge fics, fffc, the faculty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Casey tries to unravel the mystery of Zeke Tyler.
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Kudos: 3





	Herrington’s Unofficial King of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #75, mouth.

[ ](https://imgur.com/fAtUj8B)

What was it with Zeke Tyler anyway? Casey Connor wondered as he watched Herrington’s Unofficial King of Cool amble down the corridor between classes.

He didn’t play sports or hang around with the jocks, but he wasn’t much of a student if his class participation Casey had witnessed was any indication. He could still remember the look on their English teacher’s face when Zeke told her Robinson Crusoe’s biggest problem with being stranded on an island alone was the calluses on his hand from jerking off.

The thing was, Casey was sure Zeke knew the right answer. His eyes lit up when Miss Burke asked the question, as if he was anxious to show her how intelligent he was, but instead he had to embarrass their teacher with that smart mouth of his.

That gorgeous smart mouth.


End file.
